The present invention relates to beverage containers and, more particularly, to beverage containers suitable to moderate the temperature of a beverage portion prior to withdrawal from the container.
Beverages are often served at a temperature making immediate consumption unpleasant. Hot beverages, such as coffee are maintained at or near the boiling temperature prior to service. A beverage consumed at a temperature of greater than 80xc2x0 C. has the potential to scald or otherwise damage the mouth and lips of a consumer. Solutions to this problem have included stirring the beverage or waiting for thermal radiation to decrease the beverage temperature to a comfortable level to allow consumption. Additionally, ice or a cooler consumable liquid such as water or milk is added to decrease the beverage temperature. Unfortunately, upon cooling a beverage to a comfortable consumption temperature, the beverage temperature quickly decreases until a hot beverage is below the optimal consumption temperature.
A similar situation exists with cold beverages which have the potential to irritate sensitive dental structures or chill portions of the digestive tract to cause temporary cramps or pain.
With beverage consumption often occurring in transit, opportunities to moderate beverage temperature before consumption are limited. Thus, there exists a need for a beverage container capable of moderating the temperature of a beverage portion within a container while maintaining the majority of the beverage in an extreme temperature state.
The present invention is directed to a temperature moderating beverage container that includes a temperature moderating chamber that is in fluid communication with a main chamber via an aperture disposed within the moderating chamber. Preferably, a valve assembly including a valve that selectively engages the aperture and a spring bias button for activating the valve. A lid having a sipping aperture disposed thereof may also be provided to assist in sealing the beverage contents within the container. In operation, a user will first fill the main chamber with a hot beverage. Thereafter, the user may depress the button to activate the valve thereby permitting the hot beverage to flow into the temperature-moderating chamber. In the temperature-moderating chamber the hot beverage is permitted to cool to a comfortable temperature at which it may be consumed. It is appreciated by this invention that the container, its main chamber and the temperature-moderating chamber may be formed in a number of configurations. Preferably, the temperature-moderating chamber is formed integrally with the wall of the main chamber. However, the moderating chamber may also take the form of a tube or be constructed as a temperature-moderating body. Where the moderating chamber is shown as a temperature-moderating body is appreciated that the body may include an innerchamber to receive a removable main chamber. Additionally, it is appreciated that the valve and button assembly may be interchanged with a button actuated pump.